


Stories

by JediEstel20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jak and Daxter, The Vampire Diaries (TV), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Damon Salvatore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Slash, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediEstel20/pseuds/JediEstel20
Summary: These are different crossover story ideas that I thought of but don't know if I'll ever end up using myself (it's hard to say at this point). If anyone wants to use any of my ideas, go for it; you can use as much or little as you want.If you want to, feel free to share your thoughts on things! If not, I hope my ideas help you with your own stories in some way!
Kudos: 4





	1. Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries

Female Harry Potter (always-a-girl Harry) - Haley Lily Potter-Salvatore

Moving things so that Haley's born in 2000 instead of 1980.

Father Damon Salvatore

Damon leaves Mystic Falls, eventually moving to Britain, where he finds a young Haley Potter being abused by her relatives. He ends up blood-adopting her at Gringotts, which turns her into a half-vampire (which means she'll stop aging in her 20s). 

In the wizarding world, she'll still go by the surname of Potter both because she's the last Potter as well as she's the Girl-Who-Lived, and most people would still refer to her that way even if she (or anyone else) would attempt to correct them. To Britain, she'll always be a Potter, not a Salvatore.

Damon could be famous in the wizarding world in some way (a good way, not a bad one), meaning that the Salvatore name would be well-known. Most people wouldn't know that he's Haley's father (they'd probably keep that a secret at first).

No Damon/Elena relationship - maybe even Elena bashing?

Stefan died sacrificing himself for Damon in some way. 

Traditional Vampire & Cold One info from: "A Family Forged by Love, Loyalty, and Honor" by LilGray1326 

Damon & Stefan's brotherly relationship from: TVD One-Shots" by OnceAndFuturePrat (specifically chapters 1 and 14)

**Other Thoughts and Ideas**

1\. Should Damon be known as a vampire or just a wizard? Should the reason he’s famous have something to do with him being a vampire?

2\. Should the type of vampire (Traditional Vampire) Damon is not be known to the wizarding world? Should the only known one for them be what vampires call the Cold Ones (Twilight version of vampires) since they stick out? The Traditional Vampires can easily blend in since they:

  * Don’t have pale or cold skin
  * Don’t have gold or red eyes
  * Have a heartbeat
  * Have hair that grows and can be cut
  * Don’t sparkle in the sun (though they do burn without the sun protection rings)
  * Can be physically harmed
  * Eat and sleep
  * Can compel people to forget or ignore them



Because of that, the wizarding world might not even know that there’s more than one type of vampire. Or maybe they believe this type is extinct because they don’t see them anymore (the Traditionals decided they prefer the muggle world more because of how prejudiced the wizarding one is). The Traditionals would still know about the wizarding world (many would even sneak in undetected because they can blend in and have become pretty well forgotten).

3\. Since Traditional Vampires need to be invited into a place before they can enter it, how would that work with Hogwarts? Nobody really owns it (because while the headmasters are, well, the headmasters, that doesn’t mean Hogwarts is their property). Since I think of Hogwarts as being sentient (after a thousand years of being a magical school, how can it not be?), I guess she could invite Damon in if he were to ever come (such as with the Triwizard Tournament). Imagine the look on Dumbledore’s face if he were to ever find out that Hogwarts let a vampire inside! 

4\. How old should Haley be when Damon finds and adopts her? I was thinking before Hogwarts, but I don’t know. Maybe eight or nine? Or should it be between years one and two? I honestly don’t know.

5\. How well do you think Damon would get along with Remus, Sirius, or the Weasleys? I imagine there could be problems, at least at first, between him and Remus since, you know, vampire and werewolf. And I imagine that Damon and Sirius could end up bonding over being the disappointing elder sons in their families, and, if Sirius had a good relationship with Regulus, they could talk about being protective older brothers. 

Arthur, while wary at first, and protective of his family, would probably be pretty excited when learning Damon has spent his whole life in the muggle world, a century and half of which he was a vampire.

Molly would probably start off seeing Damon as dangerous and a bad influence, but that might thaw if she were to see what he’s like with Haley and her children, especially if he were to save one or more of them.

Considering his job, I wouldn’t be surprised if Bill already knew about the not-actually-extinct Traditional Vampires. I imagine that several vampires (including Damon) would own vaults and properties in the magical world, and the goblins would know about it but keep that a secret from the wizarding world (because really, why would they give that type of information to a world that treats them like crap?).

I doubt Percy would like Damon at all. He would definitely see him as a bad influence!

Fred & George would probably see Damon as being pretty awesome. They’d ask him for advice on items for their joke shop, which he would definitely give and approve of. He’d probably be the first approving adult to know about it and would definitely encourage them to work towards that goal.

Haven't really decided yet on how Charlie, Ron, and Ginny would be with Damon.

6\. One idea that I liked from another fanfiction I read (though I don’t remember who wrote it or what it was called) was of Damon and Stefan having a soul bond, despite the fact that they’re brothers and were human when it first popped up. I feel like there aren’t enough non-romantic soul bond stories, and I thought this would be a cool one. Though with Stefan dead in this story, that makes it pretty sad. I imagine that was pretty heart-breaking for Damon, living on without his little brother.

7\. If Damon were to be hit with the Killing Curse, would he be perfectly fine since he’s already dead, being a vampire and all? Can you imagine the look on people’s faces, particularly Voldemort’s if he were the one to fire the curse? People might start thinking that there’s something wrong with Voldemort since that would be the second time someone survived his Killing Curse! ;)

**Haley blood adoption thoughts:**

_Originally -_

Black messy hair (Potter hair)

Emerald green eyes

Tanned skin

_Afterwards -_

Still black but not-as-messy hair (Damon hair)

Green eyes (maybe with light blue in there as well?)

Fair skin

She becomes half-vampire, so while she does still continue to grow, she’ll stop aging in her 20s (though she’ll still be able to have kids). She’ll be stronger and faster as well as have better senses than the average human, but not as much as a full vampire. Should she have fangs or be able to drink blood?


	2. Jak & Daxter/Harry Potter

Female (Always-a-girl) Jak (Jaklyn Mar - goes by Jak) 15 years old.

Harry Potter 11 years old (turning 12 a month later).

Sirius & Remus as father figures to both.

Timeline change: moving everything 20 years ahead; Harry’s born July 31, 2000 instead of 1980; Voldemort attacks the Potters on Halloween of 2001 instead of 1981, etc.

Jak Mar - 13-15 ¼ years old in prison instead of 15-17. War ended 3 months after prison break (15 ½) and was exiled immediately afterwards. 2 months for the next war (during this time she and Damas find out about their father-daughter relationship), ending in victory with the cost being the death of all Jak’s friends and loved ones. Because of this, she is sent (by the Precursors? Magic?) to the world of Harry Potter to start over. She learns right away about the wizarding world and is made an important (and mysterious) role in it (lady of major/well-known houses). A month after arriving (15 ¾), Jak runs into Harry (11) at King’s Cross Station because his relatives never came to pick him up after his first year of Hogwarts. Jak ends up taking him to Gringotts for some reason (relatives purposefully left him there? He needs new guardians! Was the Potter Will ever read? Maybe there are other guardians listed who can help. No matter what, he needs to get out of that house!), where she eventually ends up blood adopting him and becoming his new guardian (she was emancipated once she was sent to this world the month before). The people on the guardian list are - Sirius Black & Frank and Alice Longbottom (since Remus Lupin is a werewolf, he wasn’t allowed to be listed).

 **Princess Jaklyn Adria Mar**  
Born: September 17, 1996 (15)  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 145 lbs.  
Eye Color: Sapphire Blue  
Hair Color: Blond with Green Roots  
Skin Tone: Tan

 **Titles:**  
Princess/Queen of Haven City (Mar)  
Princess/Queen of Spargus (Magnar)  
Warrior-Queen of the House of Mar  
Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Mar  
Lady of the Noble House of Magnar

 **Hadrian James Potter**  
Born: July 31, 2000 (11)  
Height: 4’8”  
Weight: 60 lbs.  
Eye Color: Emerald Green  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin Tone: Fair

 **After blood adoption and getting proper nutrients:**  
Hadrian James Potter-Mar (Harry Mar in the Muggle World)  
Height: 5’0”  
Weight: 100 lbs.

Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (or should it be Lord since he’s the last of the line?)  
Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (blood adoption through Sirius Black)  
Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Mar (blood adoption through Jaklyn Mar)  
Heir of the Noble House of Magnar (blood adoption through Jaklyn Mar)

Adria means “dark one”.  
Magnar means “strong and fierce warrior”.

If Jak were to look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see Damas, Daxter, and Harry standing next to her. If Harry were to ever tell her about the Mirror and what he saw, she would completely understand.  
Jak is one who understands Harry better than most; both have had expectations placed on them, have been judged before people even know them, have had the weight of the world on their shoulders.

 **Pairings:**  
Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks  
Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (or Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, can’t decide which)  
Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (if it’s not Harry/Hermione)  
Sirius Black/? (Amelia Bones? Some other gal?)

No Weasley, Sirius, Remus, or Severus bashing.  
Good Draco and Narcissa (maybe Lucius).  
Sirius, Fred, Remus, and Tonks live.  
While Harry may be a Gryffindor, the other House traits come out to shine as well - cunning, hard-working, intelligence. I imagine that with someone to really care about how well his grades are, it gives him the push to show his intelligence and work hard on his studies (and, considering who Jak is, his mischievous side will come out more as well). 

**Ideas:**  


1\. Should Harry be given a second middle name after the blood adoption, like Damas? Harry James Damas Potter-Mar? Should he have the Black name as well because of the blood adoption through Sirius? Harry James Damas Potter-Black-Mar (talk about a mouthful).  


2\. Should Jak have a romantic relationship with a guy? (Not Sirius or Remus since they’re father figures, and if Harry marries Ginny, that takes out the Weasley family. If he doesn’t, Jak could hook up with Bill or Charlie or something).  


3\. Should Harry and Jak have special nicknames for each other? I imagine their relationship to mainly be brother/sister with a tiny bit of a mother/son feel to it, since Jak will kinda become Harry’s mother figure (besides Mrs. Weasley). But with them only being a few years apart, I can’t imagine Harry referring to Jak as “Mum”, so I thought it would be cool if they come up with nicknames for each other that fit them perfectly (and for there to be an understandable way for them to come up with the names - like the Marauders).  


4\. Harry won’t be taking Divination, but instead Ancient Runes or Arithmacy (or both) and Care of Magical Creatures.  


5\. Considering who his guardian is (and since he’s not hiding/suppressing his intelligence), Harry would probably figure out on his own that Remus is a werewolf and be perfectly okay with it (my sister can transform into a Dark Eco creature at any time. Someone transforming into a werewolf at a specific time once a month is nothing).  


6\. At the end of third year, Sirius and Remus come to live with Jak and Harry (should Sirius already be free or should he be staying under the radar there while Jak works on getting him a trial? I’m kinda leaning towards the latter.).  


7\. When would Harry see “Dark Jak”? He would already know about it since Jak would explain before blood-adopting him (wanting to make sure that he’s okay with what she is before moving in with her and all), but when would he actually see the other side of her? Would it be done purposefully (just him asking to see it), or would something happen (a threat to Harry’s life causing her to transform to keep him safe)?  


8\. I want Sirius and Remus to end up finding out about “Dark Jak” as well as the rest of her past, but when should that happen and how? Fourth year? Should Harry be there for it? (If so, it would have to be before or after his fourth year because of the Tournament) Obviously, they’ll get bits and pieces of info along the way (scars across her body, her PTSD, her self-loathing and low self-esteem), and I imagine they would pick things up pretty quickly, especially because of how similar some of it is to how Remus is about being a werewolf. They would rule the idea of her being a werewolf out pretty quickly, but they would probably think that it has to be something similar to that.  


9\. Which brings on the next thing: Eco and Magic. Should they basically be the same thing? Will Dark Eco be the same as Dark Magic? If so, would some people (such as Remus because he’s a werewolf, or Sirius because he comes from a Dark family) be able to feel the “Dark Magic” coming off of Jak (or at least feel that something’s off)? But what about the other types of Eco (Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red)? Would they be different types of Magic (for example: Green Eco = Healing Magic and Spells)?  


10\. I want there to be some type of physical change for Harry after being blood adopted by Jak, but I don’t know what. I want to keep his eyes green and hair black (though maybe his hair is more like Sirius’ than James’ because of the first blood adoption). Maybe Harry can have green hair roots like Jak? I want some kind of change that isn’t too big, but is noticeable. He won’t get any of Jak’s abilities (she checked that with the goblins before blood adopting him - she doesn’t want him to have the same problems with Dark Eco that she has).  


11\. What all should be changed with Jak in the picture? With her coming into things after first year, things will obviously change after that, but what should change and what should stay the same? I want the main things for the other years to still happen (Chamber in 2nd year, Sirius escaping Azkaban in 3rd, the Tournament and Voldemort’s resurrection in 4th, Umbridge in 5th), but how should other parts change? How should things go with the Horcruxes, particularly the one in Harry? I want them to still be dealt with later (when Harry’s 16 or 17), but how? I’m kind of at a loss as to how to do all of this the way I want it to turn out, to be honest.

 **Just a little bit I wrote (I stopped when I couldn’t figure out how to continue it):**  
June 10, 2012  
London, England

Having only been in this world a bit over a month, Jaklyn “Jak” Mar has been exploring around this place that is now “home”. The current site under exploration is called King’s Cross Station. Her reasoning: to see an area (besides places like Diagon Alley) that is well-known to wizards, since it’s the way (by train) to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

It’s been very interesting for Jak to see all of the similarities and differences between this world and the one she came from; seeing how London compares to places like Haven City or Spargus. So far, she’d say that she prefers London over Haven, but that isn’t all that surprising; Haven has more bad than good memories for her, and it never honestly felt like home. Not with how everyone feared her as much as they did. They’d all heard the stories of how she could turn into a Dark Eco monster at any moment, tearing people apart without a thought.

As if she asked to be like this, as if she chose to go through what she did. To be tortured and experimented on by Baron Praxis and Erol, enduring whatever sick ideas entered their twisted minds.

Jak shivers. She tends to try staying clear of the memories from those two years spent in hell, but they always find a way to sneak in, sending her into panic attacks and causing her to forget where she is and what’s happening. Or rather, what’s not being done to her. Even now, she can feel the Dark Eco in her veins rising to the surface, begging to be let out, to change, to transform her into the beast and unleash hell on those who hurt her.

But there’s no one to unleash it on to. Praxis, Erol, Kor . . . they’re all dead. _Everyone’s_ dead. Samos, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Tess, Sig . . . Damas . . . Daxter . . .

 _‘Hold it together’_ , Jak tells herself, forcing her breathing to stay even, to not fall into another panic attack. ‘I have to keep going, despite the pain. I got a second chance; no one here knows who I am, _what_ I am. To them, I’m not an Eco freak, a monster, a weapon, or anything like that. I’m just Jak. Jak Mar.

_‘Then again, I am someone in the wizarding world. Lady of some well-known houses like Mar and even Magnar. Someone wealthy and mysterious. An unknown player on the board, stepping into politics and trying to make my mark in this world. If Dax were here, he’d laugh himself silly and tease me for my position in the magical world.’_

_. . . Dax . . ._

Holding back her tears, Jak attempts to focus on something, _anything_ , to get her mind off her best friend. Her dead best friend. Slaughtered. His limp body in her arms. All the blood . . .

She’s brought out of these dark thoughts by the sound of soft sniffles nearby. She stops, searching for the source. She finds it coming from a young boy sitting on a bench, trunk and owl cage - with a snowy owl inside said cage - beside him. Realizing the importance of the luggage (a school trunk and an owl, he has to be a Hogwarts student back for the summer), she’s confused about what's going on.

Looking around, she doesn’t see any other students - the train would’ve come back a couple hours ago. Did his parents forget to pick him up? Was it purposeful? Or maybe he’s an orphan with no one to care for him? These thoughts bring forward some very strong protective instincts, surprising her. Then again, it probably shouldn’t, seeing as how she feels that way anytime she comes across a kid in need of help (the last time being with her younger self back in Haven).

It’s probably that, along with her hero complex, that compels her to walk over to him to see if she can help him in some way.

“Hello,” she says to the boy, sitting on the opposite side of the bench so as not to make him too uncomfortable sitting close to a stranger.

“H-hi,” the boy replies, turning his face away to wipe his sleeve across his face and hide how red and tear-stained it is from her.

“Do you need any help? Can I help you get home?” She asks quietly.

“Not supposed to talk to strangers.” The child states.

“Well, why don’t we change that?” Jak holds her hand out to him. “I’m Jaklyn Mar, but I go by Jak. What’s your name?”

The boy warily shakes her outstretched hand. “Harry Potter, ma’am.”

 _‘Where have I heard that name before?’_ Jak thinks. _‘It sounds familiar for some reason.’_

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” She says out loud. “Now is there somewhere I can take you or, if that makes you uncomfortable, someone I can call to pick you up?”

“No, that’s alright, ma’am, you don’t have to go through all of that trouble.” The boy, Harry, looked down while he spoke, a look of shame on his face. “It’s not the first time they’ve done something like this.” He mumbles, too quietly for a normal person to hear.

But Jak isn’t a normal person.

“Not the first time? Who’s ‘they’?” She demands, the Dark Eco inside attempting to escape in her protective anger at his tone; he seems resigned to having been abandoned more than once by those who are supposed to look after him.

Harry’s head whips up, looking surprised that she had been able to hear what he had said. “Um, my aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you like what I have so far! I don't know when I'll add another chapter (these two story ideas were my big ones, so I only have a few little ones left that I haven't really had many ideas for yet). I may update the current chapters if I come up with new ideas, but that'll be it for a while. I hope these help all of you for your own stories! Have a great day!


	3. Harry Potter/Infamous

Female (Always-a-girl) Cole  
Coleen “Cole” MacGrath - ten years older than Harry, meets him a year before he goes to Hogwarts (he’s ten, she’s twenty).

Cole/?, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

After Infamous 2 (good ending), but Cole is sent to an alternate universe with magic instead of the conduit gene. While she’s younger than she was when she died (by 4 or 5 years - which would have been before the blast), she still has the scars and everything from it all.

Instead of an adopt Harry story, Cole’s a next door neighbor of the Dursleys, watching out for Harry to make sure he’s not treated as badly (whenever she tries to get the police to investigate or arrest them for child abuse, it doesn’t work; something or someone seems to keep blocking her attempts). To help, she has Harry come over often to “help” her - which is actually him getting the chance to do whatever he wants; watch tv, eat plenty of food, and just have fun. Cole also babysits or takes him out to places whenever the Dursleys leave Harry to go on trips (though he still has to act like he doesn’t enjoy spending time with her too much, or else the Dursleys wouldn’t let her watch over him anymore).

Harry knows that she’s different (that she has abilities of some kind), but doesn’t know what exactly at first. After he learns that he’s a wizard and comes back from Diagon Alley, he asks if she’s a witch. After explaining that she’s a conduit from an alternate universe, she asks about his question, causing him to open up about the wizarding world and his apparent role in it. With her own experience with expectations and everything placed on her in her world, she understands and doesn’t treat him any differently. Since she’s not a witch or part of the magical world (though she’s not a muggle either, she’s something in between), they make sure to keep her knowing a secret (which helps as the years pass so that he has someone there that he can talk to about everything - such as Sirius being innocent or Voldemort coming back - and won’t feel as alone, especially with her having had similar experiences).

She’s actually the one who ends up taking him to King’s Cross Station (though the Dursleys don’t know that; they thought he just walked or something), though they had to take a train since she still can’t sit in a car without it exploding. Since neither of them knew how to get onto the platform, they stayed back to see if others would come - which turned out to be the Weasleys. They watched them walk through the wall and followed their example. 

Things go kind of similarly to how they do in the actual story, though Harry becomes best friends with Neville first, and he has an adult to regularly be in contact with (for the first year, he and Cole only communicate through letters, but after that she is able to create a phone he can bring with him that won’t struggle around magic - being a conduit with electrical powers and having Zeke as a best friend, you’d imagine she’d figure out a way to get around that problem). Plus, he wouldn’t stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, instead taking a trip somewhere with Cole.

The summer after fourth year will be different. While he will still be upset with being left in the dark about what’s going on, he does at least have Cole there to help him through the trauma of watching Cedric die and Voldemort come back, as well as someone to just vent to about not getting information from his friends. Then, instead of the dementors attacking Harry and Dudley, it’s Harry and Cole (and Cole can see the dementors, another sign that she’s not a muggle). But with Cole there, she destroys them with her powers, meaning Harry doesn’t use his patronus and get in trouble with the ministry. But the Order knows that dementors showed up and determine that Harry isn’t safe there at the moment, so they decide that it’s time to bring him to Headquarters.

At this time, the Dursleys are gone on a week-long trip, leaving Harry to stay with Cole (actually, Harry keeps most of his stuff at her house - not only because he prefers her, but also to make sure the Dursleys don’t do anything to his stuff). Upon arrival, the Order realizes he’s at Cole’s, trying to somehow get her to let him come with them.

She declines, stating that he only goes with them if she’s going as well (that and she threatens to kill them if they use force). She decides it’s time to let them know that she knows who they are (witches and wizards - part of the wizarding world), which surprises them into believing that she herself is either a witch or a muggle that Harry shared the secret with, meaning she would have to be obliviated. She denies being a muggle, causing them to believe the former, a belief she doesn’t go against (seeing as how she and Harry don’t know how the wizarding world would react if they were to learn that she’s something else entirely - would they still decide to obliviate her despite the fact that she’s not a muggle?).

In the end, they let her also come with them. So they pack their stuff and head on over to Headquarters (aka Grimmauld Place). There, Cole is questioned more about who she is and why she demanded to come with Harry (an answer which would end up making many of the adults feel guilty: “Well, seeing as how you’ve done a shitty job of watching over him, how could I trust that you would look out for him and honestly do what’s best for him? Look at how safe he’s been so far: a troll and Voldemort his first year; a basilisk and Voldemort again his second; an escaped convict thought to be after him, when the guy turns out to be innocent and going after the actual guilty one - who’s been close by Harry for a few years by that point and could’ve easily done something to him in all that time, might I add - his third year; then the tournament and Voldemort coming back his fourth. Not to mention that he was attacked by dementors just a few days ago. So, I ask again, why should I have trusted you to be able to keep him safe?”).


	4. Infamous/Vampire Diaries

Female (always-a-girl) Cole - Coleen MacGrath.  
Not Second Sons compliant

Cole can’t be mind controlled; starting off, the strongest would’ve been able to. But after Sabin (male version of Sasha) tried getting into her head, her mental defenses became so strong that not even the Originals would be able to control her.

Cole uses the RFI, but stays in the same universe (the lightning strike at the end is Cole coming back). Both are from the same universe, just Empire City instead of New York City and New Marais instead of New Orleans (and without the Originals being a part of New Orleans - it would have to be another city further west that is unaffected by the Beast).

Mystic Falls isn’t hit by the Beast, though they are aware of him. None of them know about conduits, so are unsure of what the Beast is. While the news has talked about people with powers, they don’t know if those stories are true. Also, Cole’s name isn’t mentioned in the news, nor is a picture of her shown (instead, the “terrorist” only gets referred to as “the Electric Woman”; her actual name and appearance are unknown to those outside Empire City and New Marais - and it doesn’t get spread because they see her as a hero and don’t want the world to use any more information about her to hurt her in any way); that way she doesn’t have to worry about everyone knowing who she is wherever she goes.

After the Beast is dealt with and everyone is dealing with the aftermath, Cole decides to head out. After her return on the boat, she and Zeke decide to keep it a secret, having her leave New Marais now so that they won’t know she’s alive (if they did, they would put all of the responsibility on her again, and she just couldn’t handle it anymore; she really needed to get away and start over. Find out who she is, now that there aren’t any more threats or anything else going on for her to push if off anymore). So she starts traveling while Zeke stays to help out, though when she finally picks a spot to settle down at, she’ll tell him so that he can come over too.

After a couple months, Cole stops in Mystic Falls, Virginia, going to the Grill and meeting folks. Since she had been on the road non-stop (staying at places hit by the Beast, doing what she could to help without anyone knowing who and what she is), she decides to take a rest at this town. Of course, a main topic of discussion is the “Empire Event” with everyone giving their own theories on what it was.

Same would actually be with the Blast - no one knows what happened or what caused it, only knowing that there was a plague, causing the whole city to be quarantined. The government and news was telling everyone that the people quarantined were doing well - getting plenty of food, medicine, and other provisions (when in reality, they weren’t) - and that all sorts of things were being done or prevented by the government (when it was really Cole doing it all).

The people of Mystic Falls would somehow find out that Cole had lived in Empire City during the quarantine and ask her about it. She would explain that it was a huge explosion that started everything (“Thousands died. Not just from the blast itself, but the aftermath; crushed by falling buildings or burned alive in the fires.”). They would learn that the whole world was lied to about what really happened for the people of Empire City (“The government didn’t do anything. They never helped us. We had no food, no water, no safety - the city fell apart. The plague struck, followed by rioting, theft, rapes; civilization committing suicide. And that was when the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city, so we were stuck in that cage with the psychos. Cops were all but gone off the streets, either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that controlled things. We had no help from the government. We were on our own.”). This, of course, would horrify people (some having had relatives who died in the city during that time).

But this would also make them realize that if Cole was there during the quarantine, she had to have been there when the “Empire Event” happened, asking what it really was. She confirmed the news’ reports of it being alive, and that she and some others refer to it as “the Beast”. But she decided to leave out the fact that she went to New Marais, seeing as how they’d then ask her how the Beast was defeated, and if it had anything to do with the loads of random people all across the world suddenly dying out of nowhere all at the same time. She didn’t want to share the truth. Seeing as how she’s the last conduit left, she didn’t feel the need to tell others.

At some point, footage from the time of the blast is found and posted on the media (someone who escaped on the same boat Cole did, though they traveled on to somewhere else instead of New Marais. The footage is the scenes shown at the beginning of the first game - first of the ground view seeing the blast in the distance, then the aerial view seeing its size). Then photos of post-blast Empire City are shared - showing everyone not only the damage caused by the blast, but the conditions of the people. 

It became chaos. Everyone demanded to hear what the government had to say about this - seeing as how they were lying to everyone; it was obvious from the pictures that Empire City wasn’t getting the help they claimed they were. And while the government tried to cover their butts and claim that the images were false, people now knew the truth. This pleased the Empire survivors, finally having proof that what they told people wasn’t exaggerated or just made-up stories to make the government look bad. People finally knew how bad life had been for them during that time.


End file.
